This invention relates generally to an automatic swimming pool cleaner and more particularly to a cleaner comprised of a car adapted to travel underwater along a random path on the surface of a pool vessel.
Many different types of apparatus are disclosed in the prior art for cleaning swimming pools. An example of U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,145 which discloses a cleaner employing a floating head carrying high pressure liquid dispensing hoses which sweep the pool vessel walls so as to put any dirt thereon in suspension where it can be filtered out by the pool's standard filtration system. As further examples, U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,954 and 3,108,298 disclose cleaners in which wheeled vehicles move underwater along the pool vessel surface to collect debris and sweep the walls.
Prior art underwater cleaners have thus far met with only limited success for several reasons. Initially, in order to develop adequate traction between the wheels and pool vessel surface, they have typically had to be very heavy and cumbersome. Moreover, those underwater cleaners which employ an electric motor have proved to be somewhat inconvenient because of the potential shock hazard. That is, since it is normally recommended that the motor not be operated while there are swimmers in the pool, the cleaner cannot safely be left in the pool under the control of a time clock. As a consequence, the use of such cleaners has, for the most part, been restricted to commercial applications.
Further, it is characteristic of most prior art underwater cleaners to utilize relatively complex reversing and steering mechanisms in order to achieve adequate surface coverage. Such complex mechanisms are generally costly and relatively unreliable.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved underwater swimming pool cleaner.